Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9)
Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman (designation:'' Global Robotic Response Prototype Model Unit XJ-IX) is the main heroine of My Life as a Teenage Robot.'' She is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. Throughout the series, she tries to balance her life with duties of a crime-fighter while attending high school and proceeding with teenage endeavors. Background Jenny was designed at least 16 years, and built 5 years, prior to the events of "I Was a Preschool Dropout". As her number indicates, she had several prototypes, whom she treats as her "sisters". While she was designed as a teenage robot, presumably with the adolescent mind of a 15-year old or so, she did undergo a period of infancy ("''Humiliation 101''"). As revealed in the same episode, she also spent some of her early years as a more crude, steam-powered robot before being upgraded to her final metallic form. For an uncertain amount of time, she was prevented from leaving the house by her mother, except for the purpose of saving the earth, where she would not be viewed by the general populace. Following the events of "''It Came from Next Door''", she finally managed to interact with the outside world and make human friends, namely Brad Carbunkle and his younger brother Tuck, and later enrolling in Tremorton High School. Physical Appearance Normal appearance Jenny stands at 6.6 feet (2.01 m) tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs. She has blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head that can act as rocket boosters, blue "bangs", white skin, blue "clothes" (a crop top, a miniskirt, and knee socks), a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a bellybutton), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, and a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time" ("''Ear No Evil''"). Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functioning metallic brain, to which her eyes are connected ("Mind Over Matter"). Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Disguised human appearance Jenny has been able to don a pseudo-human form in her ambition to be a normal teenage girl on two occasions: Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is the main hero and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. In "Raggedy Android", Nora designed an exo-skin for Jenny to freely go around in public during a amusement park event, but the first prototype skin was rushed in production within a day, which resulted in an exo-skin looking more akin to an old ragdoll and ended up scaring everyone at the park as a result. By the end of the episode, she decided to take off the exo-skin and reveal her true nature and has since been able to blend into society freely as a robot. In "The Return of Raggedy Android", after the owner of Mezmers refused to serve robots, Jenny goes to Wakeman to use the exo-suit again. This time, Nora had made improvements to the suit to make Jenny look more human; human enough to fool anyone to believe that Jenny was a real girl, However, the skin ended up possessing a mind of its own and began persuading Jenny to act like a "normal girl" by dropping her robotic identity and adopting a persona of a girl more focused on diets and not getting her hands dirty. However, one day as Mezmers was being raided by the Space Bikers and the exo-skin constraining her from confronting the bandits, Jenny poured a chocolate milkshake on herself, making the skin short-circuit and come off, giving Jenny her free will back and being the vigilant hero she has always been. While disguised as a "human", Jenny had light skin with freckles and rosy cheeks. She had red hair tied into two pigtails with black bows. She wore a blue dress with short sleeves, short skirt, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Personality Thanks to having advanced artificial intelligence, Jenny's personality is that of an eager, young, tomboyish teenager. She desires a sense of freedom but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but hates it when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately for being kind and sweet, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive; the Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of this to their advantage for self-gain or to humiliate Jenny. Despite this, she can nonetheless also be mischievous, careless, and stubborn at times. In her duties as a crime fighter and global responder, she is vigilant and determined to get the job done, though she can be reckless and quick to jump the gun in very few instances. Relationships [[Nora Wakeman|'Nora Wakeman']] Since Dr. Nora Wakeman is the one who designed and built Jenny, she comes to view her as her mother. Like some mothers with teenage daughters, Dr. Wakeman and Jenny sometimes argue with each other, but Dr. Wakeman truly loves Jenny as if she was a biological daughter. At first, Dr. Wakeman confined Jenny in her bedroom in fear of Jenny possibly not being accepted by society, but when she saw that Jenny made friends after sneaking out of the house, Dr. Wakeman decided to give her more freedom. Dr. Wakeman would always alert Jenny about any crisis occurring in Tremorton whenever Jenny is out. [[Brad Carbunkle|'Brad Carbunkle']] Brad is Jenny's first, best friend. She usually confides in him on her personal feelings and any other emotions she is going through. He often gives Jenny advice and helps her on missions and normal teenager activities, while causing trouble of his own. He usually always goes on Jenny's side of things and protects her from any harm, especially with drama at high school. They hang out often with each other. Brad is also Tuck's older brother. [[Tuck Carbunkle|'Tuck Carbunkle']] Tuck is the first human other than Jenny's mother, whom Jenny has come into contact with. While they first began their relationship in the first season, Tuck often called Jenny a "freaky robot". He has grown more and more close to Jenny, though, finding abilities he once feared to be rather "cool". Soon, Tuck and Jenny grow a close bond to the point that Jenny will fly to Tuck's aid whenever she hears him scream, even though Tuck rather abuses this factor in their relationship quite often. Tuck learns many morals through Jenny, and in the end, it is very much an older sibling to younger sibling relationship. Tuck is also Brad's younger brother [[Sheldon Lee|'Sheldon Lee']] The relationship between Jenny and Sheldon began very awkwardly. Although over the seasons, the two grew more accustomed to and close to each other, and Sheldon still often pampers Jenny every chance he gets. Jenny sympathizes with Sheldon and his obsession with her, although many times she grows frustrated and exasperated with him since he inadvertently hinders her on some occasions. He has also helped her on many occasions as well, and is known to create for her a plethora of different gadgets ranging from blasters to over-sized pencil sharpeners. The two grew close enough that Jenny would often rely on Sheldon to make minor repairs for her when she had some loose bolts, with Sheldon happily complying since he is a genius mechanical nerd (he once stole her blueprints). Sheldon has unwavering faith in Jenny due to his love for her, and has saved her life and her reputation as a superhero on quite a few occasions. For this, Jenny is deeply grateful, thanking him with a heartfelt kiss on the cheek at least twice. According to series creator Rob Renzetti, he intended to eventually bring Jenny and Sheldon together as a couple.http://www.awn.com/animationworld/dr-toon-nuts-and-bolts-rob-renzetti [[Misty|'Misty']] Jenny first shared a friendly relationship with Misty when they first met in the episode "Teen Team Time" and when Misty came to Earth in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles". First, Jenny was delighted to have a teenage girl friend who could stay on the phone all day long and do normal teenage activities with her. However, in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles" Misty's pranks on the Crust Cousins became extremely cruel and sadistic, and Misty showed a dark, megalomaniacal side of herself in her attempts to terrorize them with their worst fears. Because of this, Misty was expelled from Tremorton High School, and her cruel behavior made Jenny to begin to worry that her teen alien friend was becoming villainous. Later, in "Mist Opportunities", Misty started fighting crime in Tremorton, leaving Jenny relying too much on her and slacking from her duties. However, a fight erupted betweeen the two friends as Misty wouldn't do anything unless the citizens paid her, and let the town get destroyed by a monster without feeling any remorse. Jenny, appalled that Misty was being so selfish and heartless, couldn't stand to see people in danger, and the two became bitter enemies at that point. Misty mercilessly beat Jenny up, mocking her cruelly all the while, but when Jenny reminded Misty that she thought they were friends, Misty left in anger, snapping, "The only reason I don't destroy you, is that nobody pays me to do it!" The series ended without Jenny and Misty ever making amends. [[Brit Crust|'Brit']]' and Tiff' At first Brit and Tiff tried to use Jenny or made fun of her due to her desire to become popular and befriend them. After she saved them from the fire caused by Tiff's hair clip messing with Jenny's ray, they refused to let the police arrest her until Jenny pulled the clip from her hand, which ended up with them being escorted from the school. Since then, Brit and Tiff have tried to get revenge or make Jenny miserable. [[Don Prima|'Don Prima']] Jenny had a big crush on Don and had a habit of blushing when speaking to him. However, after going on one date with him, it was revealed to her that he didn't really care about her as a love interest - but instead, he cared about his loafers getting ruined when the two were about to kiss. From there on, the interaction between the two was very minimal. Skyway Patrol Jenny isn't fond with the Skyway Patrol, as the organization often tries to watch over her antics and attempt to shut her down should she be caught in the act of any tomfoolery or reckless behavior. Despite both parties have a duty to fighting crime, Jenny is a vigilante in contrast to Skyway Patrol's overbearing amounts of filing paperwork than actual patrolling, which has worked against them in "Last Action Zero". 'The Cluster' Jenny might hate the Cluster as much as she hates Queen Vexus, as she always has to stop their invasions and fights them all the time. 'Queen Vexus' Vexus is Jenny's archenemy, who appears in various episodes throughout the series. They have a huge rivalry against one another. Vexus is the Queen of Cluster Prime, and has tried to force Jenny to become one with the Cluster. [[Killgore|'Killgore']] In the episode "Killgore", Jenny was annoyed by Killgore as he followed her everywhere and force her to surrender all the time. But she couldn't do anything as everybody else loved him so much, commenting that he was the cutest thing in the world. But Jenny saw Killgore as a defenseless toy, so she pretended to be Killgore's prisoner so that Killgore could impress the Cluster. However, just before being taken away by the Cluster, Killgore helped her by releasing her, and she began to fight the Cluster. Later in "Enclosure of Doom", Jenny had to work with Killgore to find a way out from Armaggedroid's body, then worked together to destroy him as well. In the end of the episode, Killgore left Jenny a message recorded by a tape, which immediately self-destruct. [[Melody Locus|'Melody Locus']] Jenny always felt uncomfortable with Melody due to the fact that she was the robot daughter of the evil Dr. Locus, always acting suspiciously like a perfect and pretty normal human girl. Seeing that Melody had a crush on her friend Brad and began dating him, Jenny became worried for his safety and tried to convince him that Melody was evil like her father. Jenny eventually got into a battle with Melody, accusing her of being a villain, which enraged Melody, causing her to unleash her true hideous robotic form. However, finally seeing and realizing how truly terrifying she really was, with everyone in Tremorton, including Brad, fearing her wrathful temper and grotesque appearance, Melody then felt like she didn't belong anywhere and flew away in tears, never to return. [[Vega|'Vega']] When Jenny came to Cluster Prime, Vega saw her as a friend, even when she figured out that Jenny was XJ-9. Jenny promised to visit sometimes at the end of the special. Powers and abilites Jenny is a robot designed to protect earth from any threat, and accordingly she has a vast amount of superhuman abilities and weapons to do so. *'Superhuman Strength:' According to the opening, Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series, however, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. In the first episode she stops a meteor by her self, and in the next one she hits the ground so hard that she causes earthquakes on the city. *'Superhuman Speed:' She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' She has superhuman reaction speed. *'Superhuman Agility:' Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Invulnerability:' Her outer shell is made from a Titanium Alloy to take large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to damage. However, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. *'Superhuman Senses:' She has extremely accurate senses. **'Superhuman Hearing:' Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. **'Superhuman Sight:' She can see further than any human being. ***'Electromagnetic Vision:' She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: ****'Digital Vision:' Makes everything looks like an 8-bit video game ****'Ultraviolet Vision:' The ability to see ultraviolet light. ****'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. ****'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. ****'Rainbow Vision:' Makes everything looks multicolor, with a 60's style. ****'"Heat" Vision:' Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). ****'Sausage Vision:' Makes everything looks like sausages. *'Flight:' Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. *'Various Weaponry:' Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting or unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanism, although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. *'Energy Beam': She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers:' She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles, She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. *'Shapeshifting:' She can shapeshift into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. "Victim of Fashion" shows that she can adapt new forms simply by scanning the imagery. *'Multilingualism:' Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. *'Corrosive Reflex:' She can defend herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances, International voice actors *Spanish (Latin America): Leisha Medina *France: Laura Prejean *German: Tanya Kahana *Polish: Joanna Pach *Russian: Olga Zverova (season 1-2, some episodes of season 3), Olga Shorokhova (season 3) *Hungary: Zsanett Czető *Japanese: Aki Sasaki Trivia * Jenny is the only character to appear in every episode. * She possesses the phone numbers of her enemies, as revealed in "Humiliation 101", including the Cluster and the Space Bikers. *Jenny's voice actress, Janice Kawaye, has done her voice in both English and Japanese, as she speaks the latter language fluently. * Jenny's V.A. has also voiced Ami from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Gi from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. * Jenny is ambidextrous, equally adept in using both hands. * Strangely, Jenny is seen blinking throughout the series, despite the fact a robot shouldn't need to. * According to the XJ-IX master plan, Jenny runs on 450 Volts. *According to the XJ-IX master plan, Jenny uses hydronium as rocket fuel. * On the 'Teenage Robot Blog' by the creators, you can see early versions of XJ-IX from 1998, where Jenny had antennas. * Her, Brad, and Tuck's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Gallery Character jenny.jpg Pilot XJ-9.png|Jenny as she appeared in "My Neighbor Was A Teenage Robot". 00000000000.jpg 00-0950795r.png 0002s39d42304284.jpg AS01.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-14 at 3.36.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-14 at 4.44.24 AM.png My life as a teenage robot 2041.jpg Jenny-1.jpg Jenny-2.jpg Jenny-3.jpg Jenny-and-the-cluster-my-life-as-a-tenage-robot-2664349-1080-730.jpg Jenny.png JennyAboutToCry.png JennyAndMonsterLaughEvilly.png JennyCrying.JPG JennyDetailed.jpg JennyEvil-laugh.png JennyFacepalm.jpg JennyFacepalm2.png JennyInYourFace.png JennyWithBigArms.jpg JennyWithSwordArms.jpg Jennyplans-grey.jpg Lots-of-MLAATR-caps-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-15067249-441-322.jpg MLaaTR.jpg MLaaTR Jenny evil smirk.jpg My-life-as-a-teenage-robot-jenny-cross-eyed-mocking-melody.png Lots-of-MLAATR-caps-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-15067247-443-322.jpg 179303495.jpg 365541200.jpg q.png mlaatr.png Voffullscan.jpg Vlcsnap-00186-1.png Vlcsnap-00135.png Vlcsnap-00130.png Hug cute.jpg Me.jpg Cute Jenny.png Jenny and her Sisters.png XJ9.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png JennyXJ-9.png Jennygoingshopping.png Jenny hot wave poses.png Jenny with a Whistle.png JennyBrad196.jpg Love Match 12.jpg Love Match 9.jpg RaggedyAndroid20.jpg RaggedyAndroid3.jpg RaggedyAndroid2.jpg RaggedyAndroid1.jpg vlcsnap-00466.png vlcsnap-00476.png|Jenny is very happy that she is finally allowed to save the earth. Image.png|Nora Wakeman makes Jenny cry.|link=Jennifer (Jenny) Wakeman (XJ-9) CJePDqyUEAEXWNP.jpg Tumblr n8wzpqxTNB1rsigupo2 500.png Tumblr n8wzpqxTNB1rsigupo1 500.png Thunder Fist.png Stun Grenade Launcher.png Shock Gun.png Sign Body.png Jenny Spider Legs.png Jenny Dress.png Jenny QB.png Flamethower.png Water Hose.png Jenny Sharpener.png Loud Speakers.png Screenshot (9).png Arm Ladder.png Jenny Cleaner.jpg Glenn.jpg Jenny 1.jpg Jenny 2.jpg Jenny 3.jpg 690014a2f0ad3cfa6462868ac7e61ca8.jpg 2110bf0f7ad8963ba279069c635666c5.jpg Clustergirl.jpg|As Cluster Girl Wanna bet on it?.png GlassesJenny.png|Mimicking Nora IMG00492.jpg 1508166561001.png Screen Shot 2017-10-21 at 10.54.37 PM.png Jenny sobbing over her Uncle Victor's death.PNG Love 'Em or Leash 'Em Foot.png Jenny and Brad embrace.png Jenny and Brad hugging.png References ja:ジェニー・ウェイクマン Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:XJ robots Category:Main characters Category:Daughters Category:Characters voiced by Janice Kawaye Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Humans Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters